


Forgotten

by Livitup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livitup/pseuds/Livitup
Summary: Ever since that stupid not-awesome weak Italy showed up, West is giving him all the attention! It's not fair! What about me, Prussia? Am I invisible?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot of Prussia and Germany. Prussia's P.O.V mostly. Enjoy friends!

I cackled awesomely as I left stupid Austria's house. Ha! He was not ready for my awesomeness! He had to call Hungary to fight for him. He was to weak to beat me up himself. Hungary on the other hand...

I had lost a lot of blood.

Oh well. It doesn't matter. I have West! He's my ok little brother. I can come to his house and eat all his food any time I want! If he doesn't catch me.

I had just awesomely limped to West's place when i heard the not-awesome whining.

" GERMANY! AAAH! GERMANY PLEASE HELP ME!"

It. was. him. Germany's little fanboy. It seems that stupid Italy is everywhere now. EVERYWHERE! I can never get West alone now. It's always Italy this and Italy that. Oh Hi Prussia, you'll never guess what Italy did, I CAN'T TAKE IT!

I might as well just leave before...too late. I saw him. His much too innocent face. His evil smiling eyes.

" DIIIIIIIEEEEE!" I yelled and charged at him. It was easy to catch the un-awesome slow poke.

I slapped him " This is for being weak!"

I slapped him again " This is for randomly showing up everywhere!"

I grabbed him around the throat. " AND THIS IS FOR TAKING MY BROTHER FROM ME!"

All the coward said was 

" GERMANY HELP! BIG SCARY PRUSSIA IS HURTING MEaggggh!"

That's a lie. West is taller then me.

" GILBERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

" He provoked me!" I whined.

" Doing what!?"

Hmmm. I need an awesome answer.

" By existing"

West facepalmed. I don't know why. It was a very awesome answer.

" Gilbert...AH MEIN GOTT! YOU'RE STILL STRANGLING HIM!!!"

So I was. The attention thief had gone blue in the face.

" Ger...Germany..." Italy wheezed, going to his precious 'Germany'. I can't call West that. He'll always be West to me. But not the point.

" I don't know what you want, but if you came to strangle my friend, leave now"

That felt like a kick to my awesome gut. West? Do you like him more?

" I know when I'm not wanted!" I said dramatically. 

I had to ignore West saying, " no you don't. I get calls from Austria every other day."

" I,The great Prussia...wait, I the really great Prussia...no, I the really great and awesome Prussia..."

"Any day now" West said.

" I, the really great and awesome Prussia will leave you so you will suffer without my awesome presence!"

I awesomely walked away. Normal walking is not awesome. It's only awesome when I do it. Me and only me.

Stupid West. He does not matter. I am fine without him! I'll start the awesome no West foundation! Ha ha ha! West means nothing to me! But, why do I feel like crying?

No! Push those not awesome thoughts away! I am fine! Focus on walking away! Awesomely! 

" Gil, wait!" West called.

" No!" I said, holding up my hand. " You have a new person now! I am gone!" I then almost awesomely walked into a tree. It's not awesome when other people do it. It's stupid. It's only awesome when I do it.

I waited until I was out of sight of stupid West, then ran to my beloved birdies for comfort.

Now let me tell you an awesome story.

Once upon a time, The amazing Prussia was talking to Gilbird. He was chirping and being his awesome adorable self. Prussia loved him. One day Prussia was sent out by (ugh) West because he was being too 'loud' all Prussia did was awesomely sing 'beloved angel' in West's ear. But Prussia was sent out.

So Prussia took the awesome Gilbird with and soon Gilbird began chirping. Prussia loved the noise, but then he realized that it wasn't Gilbird chirping. A short awesome investigation showed that there was a whole nest of Gilbirds. And Prussia loved them all. The End.

So I went awesomely crying to my Gilbirds. It's only awesome when I do it. It's just pathetic when everyone else does it.

" HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Was the first thing I cried, I mean said to my beloved birdies. 

" What do I do?" I finished after my awesome montage of crying, wailing, and getting down on my knees and yelling West's name. 

" If I attack the one who stole him from me, West will only get mad."

"Pi" was all the Gilbirds could say. I needed a person. And that's how I found myself standing on the door step of the last person I would ever go to.


	2. Chapter 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Austria's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this was going to be one chapter, but I got some good ideas

Austria's POV

I heard a knock at the door. My first thought, it could not be Prussia. There was no random yelling, there was no " I WILL INVADE YOUR VITAL PARTS!" I also didn't think Prussia knew how to knock. Or approach quietly.

So imagine my surprise when it was Prussia who was at the door. He looked terrible and his eyes were full of tears.

" Gilbert?"

" HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" The other country threw himself at me crying.

He was hugging me around the waist sobbing.

" Gilbert? Gilbert calm down"

I never expected to see this ego maniac looking so... not awesome.

" You might as well come in" I said, looking at the stormy clouds.

We both walked in, Prussia still hugging me.

" Now," I said, managing to sit down. " Why don't you tell me what's wrong."

" West" he said quietly. " He does not love me"

Prussia was this sad about his brother? So he does have a heart. And his heart is apparently broken.

" There is no way Germany doesn't love you. He stuck with you this long."

" What's that supposed to mean?" Prussia said, a little bit of his old self returning.

" Uh, nothing. What I'm saying, is that Germany definitely cares about you." 

" You don't know that" Prussia said, he was almost laying in my lap.

" I'm pretty sure I do."

" No. He has Italy the weak and not awesome. He doesn't want me" 

So Prussia felt unwanted and jealous of all the attention Italy got. Typical Prussia. 

He started crying silently. I let him lay against me, and actually put an arm around him.

" Austria? What's going on?" Hungary's voice. " Are you talking to the television again?"

" No!" I said, blushing. " Prussia's here"

" Should I prepare for battle?" Her voice sounded alarmed now. 

" No. Prussia's having...a family issue."

" What?"

Hungary came into the room to see Prussia and myself.

" Prussia? What happened"

" I've been neglected and could possibly die" was the albino's response. Typical Prussia. 

" Austria? Is he alright?" Hungary asked me.

" He feels like Germany doesn't care about him any more" I explained the situation to Hungary.

" Oh poor Prussia" Hungary said. Then she came over and gave him a hug. And that makes two things you won't see every day.

We comforted him for a bit. 

" Well what can you do to make him notice you?" Hungary asked.

Prussia only shrugged.

" Come on" I said. " Surely the great Prussia can think of something. Or is he losing his awesome touch?"

" Never!" Prussia cried, sitting up. " I am not losing my touch! I will do something so that West will notice me! It will be awesome!"

Well, it looked like he was feeling better. 

" I am off!" Prussia announced. " On the quest to be noticed!"

" But it's raining" Hungary said.

" Who cares! I am too awesome for rain!" 

Old Prussia was back. Yay?

" Prussia, If something goes wrong, feel free to come back" It was the least I could do.

" I will accept that offer!" he announced. And he was gone.

Germany's POV

I listened to Italy whine about the allies. But I was thinking about Gilbert. My impulsive, annoying, idiotic, yet still lovable, brother. Where did he go?

" Germany! I said the phone is ringing!" Italy cried. So it was.

" Hallo, this is Germany"

" Dude! You gotta see this!"

I guessed it was America. 

" It's awesome!"

" What is it?" I asked. 

" You bloody twit. You didn't tell him what's going on?" It was a British accent that was talking now, so I guessed Britain was there too.

" Prussia's outside dancing shirtless in the rain, singing beloved angel" Britain said. " We're not sure why"

Gilbert! What are you doing now.

And I rushed off to save my brother from himself. 

Again.


	3. Chapter 3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! hope you enjoyed. POVs change throughout!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beloved angel is a very ego maniac based song. On YouTube there's a video called beloved Prussia, where he sings the song. I reccomend you watch it. It's very funny :)

Prussia's POV

" BELOVED AANNNNGEELLLL!" I awesomely sang.

" WITH ME I AM SAAAAFE!" It's only awesome when I sing like this. When anyone else does it, it's only annoying.

" I'M A MAAAAAAN!"

My awesome plan is to drown myself in the rain, and let West find my body and feel sorry. Such an awesome plan!

He should know by now. I saw America videoing my awesome self before Britain told him to knock it off. Some people can't take the awesomeness.

Anyways, I was sure I was going to succeed when I heard a yell of "GIIILLLLBERRRRRT!"

Germany's POV

Stupid stupid stupid. I can't believe he was singing shirtless in the rain. 

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I cried. " YOU ARE CRAZY!"

" West?" I heard him ask, then he sneezed.

" Now look what you've done" I said. "You went and caught a cold"

" Did not" He said, crossing his arms, then sneezing again.

" Here" I said, holding a tissue out to him. 

He took it, but didn't take his eyes off me. 

" Want to explain what you are doing?"

" Drowning myself so you will be guilty"

I had to wait for that to fully process. Only my brother would do this.

" Why?!"

" Because you don't love me. You have Italy now. i have been replaced."

" Gilbert" I said, stepping forward. " I like Italy. But He'll never be you"

" What do you mean?" 

" Are you kidding? You're my brother. Familie. I could never not care about you"

" You mean it?" Prussia asked, and I saw a rare flash of vulnerability.

" Of course Gil. But you can't go strangling Italy"

" Alright. I get it. Be happy I left the noose at home"

" Gilbert!" I said sternly.

" What's wrong West? Can't take the awesomeness? Because it's here to stay!"

There's my Gil. I can't believe I didn't realize how he was feeling.

He started sneezing and shivering, bringing us out of the moment.

" But really? Outside in the rain shirtless?"

" i thought it would be awesome" Prussia said timidly, wiping his running nose.

" Dumkopf" I said. " Stupid stupid dumkopf"

but that didn't stop me from putting my own jacket around his shoulders. I am his brother after all.

Prussia's POV

I got sick. But awesomely sick. It's only awesome when I do it. Regular people are just sick. 

Besides for the un-awesome cold, my life is awesome again. West gives me attention and stupid Italy stays out of my way. Good life.

I'm no longer going to die of neglected-ness. Good life, no. AWESOME LIFE! HAHAHAHAAAAA!

Germany's POV

I have to take care of him. Well of course I do. I'm his brother. He could make it a little easier on me though.

" MORE TISSUES PEASANT!" 

I have become Gil's servant. Couldn't he do without tissues? Well, from the way he was sneezing earlier, probably not. 

" I SAID TISSUES! DO YOU WANT ME TO DROWN IN MY OWN AWESOME SNOT?"

" I'M COMING! CALM DOWN!"

Well, you have to take the good with the bad. 

like the Gilbirds. I thought there was one, but then I saw three. Then five. Then twenty.

Gil and I need to talk.

Austria's POV

It was another quiet day. 

" AUSTRIA, YOU STINGY...uh...STINGE! I'VE COME TO INVADE YOUR VITAL PARTS!"

Prussia. Why?


End file.
